


20 Random Facts about the Weasley Family's Ghoul

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://hp-random-facts.livejournal.com/5946.html">Co-written</a> with my husband, Shog, on 4 September 2010 for <a href="http://iulia-linnea.livejournal.com/715572.html">Round Six</a> of the Harry Potter Random Facts Fest. Thank you, <a href="http://leela-cat.livejournal.com/profile">leela_cat</a>, for beta'ing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	20 Random Facts about the Weasley Family's Ghoul

**Author's Note:**

> [Co-written](http://hp-random-facts.livejournal.com/5946.html) with my husband, Shog, on 4 September 2010 for [Round Six](http://iulia-linnea.livejournal.com/715572.html) of the Harry Potter Random Facts Fest. Thank you, [leela_cat](http://leela-cat.livejournal.com/profile), for beta'ing.

  1. A. Ghoul watches Ron masturbate through a crack in the attic floor.
  2. Since Fred and George taught the ghoul to read, he's enjoyed peeking at their old copies of _Beaters and Bludgers_ but doesn't quite know why he does.
  3. Molly Weasley once scared the then un-housebroken ghoul so badly that he took to leaving his droppings in a cracked flower pot in the corner of the attic.
  4. Every three weeks or so, the ghoul works up the nerve to sneak around the house.
  5. Ron suspects that the ghoul watches him masturbate through a crack in his ceiling, but he's done nothing to fill the crack.
  6. The ghoul is sensitive to changes in barometric pressure. Because of this, certain perceptive members of the Weasley household always know what the weather will be like based on the noises the ghoul makes.
  7. As a child, Percy failed in his efforts to get the ghoul into trousers.
  8. Charlie used to bribe the ghoul with moths to keep him quiet when Tonks was visiting so that they could snog in the attic. Mildly annoyed by the intrusion, the ghoul took himself off to his flower pot, ate his moths, and read _Beaters and Bludgers_.
  9. A. Ghoul has cousins at Hogwarts who are no better than they should be but look down on him because _he_ can't masquerade as a suit of armour.
  10. The ghoul doesn't move in wizarding photographs, and he always appears to be holding something just out of frame.
  11. Arthur tells the ghoul his troubles so as not to worry Molly with them.
  12. Hermione Granger once questioned A. Ghoul about what he holds just out of frame in wizarding photographs; he showed her. She never returned to the attic.
  13. Throwing things and moaning—A. Ghoul's work is never done.
  14. The ghoul once lived in an odd, rook-shaped home near Ottery St. Catchpole, but its other denizens disturbed him so much that he fled from it to the Burrow.
  15. It hurt A. Ghoul's feelings to be transformed into a spattergroit-racked version of Ron, but once he realised that he could draw more flies, and subsequently, more spiders, by popping his pustules, all was forgiven.
  16. A. Ghoul can smell moonlight; he considers this skill to be utterly pointless.
  17. Bill used to hide in the attic after being naughty—that is, he would until the ghoul scared him back downstairs.
  18. Despite the time and effort the twins took to teach the ghoul to fart, he never mastered the knack.
  19. When A. Ghoul has daymares, he hides in Arthur's shed. There are always fat spiders and lazy moths there.
  20. The first time Ginny found the ghoul in the attic, she said, "Oh, so you're a ghoul."




End file.
